


Doggy Date

by dinodick



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bestiality, Clothed Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Date Rape, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked while Stuck, Knotting, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: Kate goes on a coffee date with a boy who has a giant dog. The dog decides to explore Kate under the table.





	Doggy Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is fetish porn not meant to have any commonality with real decency or sense. Read at your own discretion.
> 
> Got the idea while writing my other fic about Kate and dogs. It didn't work in that context and was too distracting not to explore, so I wrote this.

After ten terrible tinder dates, Kate is pretty delighted at the guy who invites her to a dog cafe—even when he specifies it's a cafe you bring dogs to, not one where you go to pet dogs. Still, it's cute enough she'll forgive that the guy is named Chad and looks very frat boy. But it's a kinda hipstery frat boy and his hair is floppy and he has abs and a giant-eared doberman mix so Kate figures what the hell, why not?

So she puts on an outfit a bit more daring than usual—Kate isn't much of a skirt person—and heads out. She'd considered bringing lucky but decided managing one guy and one dog would be enough.

Chad in person is no different from his profile picture, but his dog is ENORMOUS. Kate is pretty sure the dog weighs more than she does.

"Wow," she says, gesturing at the giant dog.

"He gets that a lot. Vlad looks intimidating but he's a sweetheart." Chad scratches behind those giant floppy ears. "To human ladies, anyway. He does have occasional issues with other male dogs so we're headed to a spot in back."

Their booth is surrounded by a gated barrier. Chad must see her puzzled look, as he gestures at Vlad. "They have a few booths like this for dogs that need smaller, more managed social interactions." He ruffles Vlad's head, making those huge ears flop around. "Vlad likes proving he's the top dog too much. It's best he sticks around chill dogs like your Lucky."

"Sorry I didn't bring him today. I'd meant to, but stuff happened." Namely, Clint was such a mess he needed a babysitter and Lucky was better than nothing. Clint's better at taking care of others than himself and Lucky fits that bill pretty well. Especially since Kate's convinced him that dogs need better care than occasional walks and pizza.

"Next time, then." Chad says with an eyebrow waggle as he sits in the chair facing the booth

Kate sits. The booth is weird. It's barely wide enough for two people to sit beside each other and extremely shallow. Kate's skirt is short and the seat barely extends past it. On top of that, the table gets in the way of her legs. She has to either tuck both knees to one side or place her legs on either side of the broad slats of the table. Which wouldn't have been a big deal if she'd opted for pants.

Well, fuck it. The dim room and tucked away booth won't let it be too obvious how indecent she's being.

She considers asking Chad to switch places with her to see if his regular-looking chair is any better, but decides it isn't worth the fuss.

They chat a bit about nothing much before the waiter comes up and takes their orders. Since they both want black coffee, they opt to share a pot. It's delivered to their table within a couple minutes.

Chad gets the waiter's attention. “We'll be good with this pot for some time. No need to check on us, we'll flag you down if we need anything.”

The waiter gives a grateful nod and leaves.

Now that they're alone the usual awkward pressure of first dates arrive. They exchange some small talk as they sip coffee.

“So what are you into?” The way he smiles makes it very clear he's not talking about hobbies.

“A variety of things,” Kate says. “Depending on my mood and who's involved. I'm not looking for anything long term. My work,” she gives a wry smile, “keeps me moving around a lot and demands a lot of my time. It always comes first. Relationships aren't my priority and whoever I'm with needs to get that.”

“So relationships come second, and you don't want to come second?”

It's not as clever as he thinks but she approves of the sentiment so she lets it slide. Inconsiderate guys aren't worth her time. “Yes.”

He nods, agreeable. “I appreciate a woman who knows what she wants. Makes life easier for me.”

His dog shifts under the table. Kate doesn't think much of it when she feels his nose at her knee, cold and curious. “And what are you into?”

“A variety of things,” he echoes. “I've dabbled in BDSM, had one enjoyable threesome and four terrible ones. I've opted for casual hookups instead of a steady relationship for the past year and enjoyed it.”

Vlad pushes his nose against her thigh, sniffing. Kate gives him a little push but it barely moves him since her leg has no leverage from its awkward angle. Kate decides she can live with his head resting between her legs for now.

“I've done much the same, minus the threesomes. More emphasis on hookups.” Kate gives him a look she hopes conveys that he's in the running but he'll have to work for any post-date sex. 

Chad nods. "Glad we're on the same page. Neither of us wants to want to bite off more than we can chew."

Vlad pushes his nose under her skirt and as Kate tries to shove him aside again, he licks her thigh. Kate goes still in shock.

“Kate?”

“Hmm?” she says out of pure autopilot. Christ, the dog is licking up her leg.

"Were you offended by the dog pun?"

It takes her a second because the dog is very distracting. "I've heard way, _way_ worse puns and dad jokes than that. You'll have to try harder." She suppresses a gasp as Vlad reaches her inner thigh. She gives him another shove but it's as ineffectual as before.

Vlad shoves his muzzle inward and licks her underwear. Kate has trouble believing it actually happened until he does it again. The dog really is licking at her pussy.

It feels so weird. The tongue, the jaw is all wrong. Her body is caught between disgust and arousal and she really doesn't have the brain space for this.

"Kate?"

"Huh?"

“I asked if you ever hook up with somebody more than once, or if it's always a one time deal.” He smirks. “Wanted to know how long I had to make an impression.”

 _Oh, you've definitely made one already_. Kate finally gets her brain in gear and shoves more forcefully at Vlad with her feet. He's too heavy and determined to be budged, he fucking redoubles his efforts at eating her out through her panties. "I'm fine with repeat hookups so long as nobody gets too clingy."

Kate curses the very thin fabric of her gonna-fuck-tonight underwear. Shit, she could've added _tights_ at least! There's no room to move her legs or close her thighs, nowhere she can scoot her hips away. She's trapped.

Kate hates how she finds that a little bit hot. What's wrong with her? She isn't so sex-deprived she'll fuck anyone or anything.

His tongue is so different from a guy's, thin and fast and--

Shit. Shit she's getting turned on.

“Kate?”

“Yeah?” She should get up, get away from the horndog. Use her hands to--

Chad takes her hands gently in his own. “Am I boring you?”

“No,” Kate tries to demure as she feels the fabric covering her labia soak through and start to cling to her body. The dog can find her clit better than half the guys she's been with, what the fuck? “I'm a little distracted but it's not you.” _It's your fucking dog_.

“So you don't remember all the flattery I just said?”

“Nope. You'll have to repeat it all.” Kate tries for witty but it comes out a little too breathy. She tries rotating her hips to make her naughty bits less accessible but the motion seems to excite the damn dog. He shoves his muzzle as far in as he can reach and licks like she's covered in peanut butter.

“You've got amazing muscle tone in your arms,” Chad says as he gives her forearm a squeeze.

“Thanks. I punch of a lot of douchebags, it's a great workout.”

Chad is unfazed and Kate has to concentrate extremely hard to her brain past the dog licking her. She's completely soaked and if it doesn't stop soon she's going to orgasm. Her clit is swollen, sensitive, every brush of tongue demanding her brain pay attention to how it feels.

Kate takes a couple controlled, deep breaths.

“Are you nervous? Or just showing off your tits?”

“How about both?” Her nipples are hard. Can he see that through her bra and blouse?

“I know a few places where I could bend you over a table and fuck you in front of everyone. If that's something you're into.”

Kate imagines it despite herself. She's not an exhibitionist but it's got a kinda naughty appeal—no, it's just her libido talking because she's already having public sex. With his fucking _dog_. "I'm good."

The enthusiastic dog tongue is pushing the sides of her underwear, exposing a little more skin. Kate wishes she wore something with more coverage then wishes she'd worn one of her more daring thongs. Wishes she could sneak a hand down to push her underwear aside and—

"Kate?" Chad says, reminding her she's been ignoring him for at least a minute.

"Sorry, I missed all that I have to pee—"

Kate forces her body to move. Retracting her legs and angling her crotch to interrupt the canine cunnilingus in a scramble to escape. She'll finger herself in the bathroom and sit with her legs crossed, she'll escape out the back, she'll do anything to get away from that fucking dog.

As soon as she's out of the booth her skirt gets a hard tug, then she's hit from behind by something heavy.

Vlad. Vlad knocked her down to her hands and knees and is trying to get on top of her.

Chad is at her side and Kate's moment of relief vanishes when he flips up her skirt and yanks her underwear down so fast it rolls up. He has hold of her pony tail, yanking her head down so she can't properly squirm away from the dog mounting her. Kate hisses and really wishes hair-pulling wasn't a turn-on for her right now.

 _Mounting_. His forelegs wrap around her legs and she's about to scream.

“If you make noise, people will come over here and see you,” Chad says with a soft, dangerous voice that's nothing like the affable bro attitude he had before. “Whatever you say, they'll never believe it was an accident.”

Kate can't move even as she feels something long, wet and hard push at her exposed cunt.

“You'll be that horny bitch who let a dog fuck her in public.”

"You fucking—"

"Don't blame me. You're the one who was happy to have a dog eat you out for ten minutes."

It couldn't have been that long. She didn't enjoy it, she—

Chad shoves the dog's hips to the side, lining him up. Kate chokes back a cry as the cock slides into her slick pussy. Chad keeps a firm grip on her hair as the dog starts eagerly fucking her.

There's a jingling. Kate's brain latches onto the sound, trying to focus on it instead of the sensation of a strange-shaped cock pumping in and out of her pussy.

The jingling makes sense once she feels Chad looping something around her neck. A collar with tags. He gets it on her one-handed, a feat that must've taken a lot of practice. Another jingle and tug as he clips Vlad's leash onto it, then ties the other end at the prongs embedded into the booth for owners who don't want their dogs to wander off.

The pressure is firm but not choking. Chad pulls back and Kate—

Fuck, this fucking dog is fucking her so fucking fast! He's so heavy Kate can't keep her body upright. Her elbows fold, her breasts brush the ground and Vlad's head settles beside hers, panting in her ear.

"You look so good like that. And the sound!"

The rapid-fire fucking is making loud, wet noises.

Kate tries to pull away but between the heavy dog and the leash there's no escape. It doesn't help that it feels good. Kate's always liked a rough fuck and a dog who's using her as a convenient hole is hitting that sweet spot. And his cock is huge.

There's a long moment where Kate realizes the dog is named after Vlad the Impaler, and she cringes that she's getting fucked by a dog with such an awful name.

It does feel like she's getting impaled, fuck. He's so huge. He's single-mindedly pummeling her pussy, his little hips moving unbelievably fast. What he lacks in finesse he's making up in enthusiasm. His cock is wider at the base and the stretch of it trying to get inside her feels far too good.

"You were so ready to be fucked. What a slut!" Chad reaches a hand down lets her boobs slap into his open palm. "Been wanting to do that since I got here." He pushes down the low-cut collar so her breasts fall out. "Front clasp? It's like you wanted to get fucked in a hurry."

Kate tries to say something but all that comes out are pants. It feels so good. It's so good, she has to stop herself from moaning. It's too much to hold herself upright so she lets her elbows collapse, her breasts pressing into the cold floor and her ass in the air.

"Too bad you're so overwhelmed. That position is perfect to suck me off at the same time. Or your dog, I'm not selfish. Shame you didn't bring him so I could give him the first lesson in owning his bitch."

Something is wrong with the dog's dick. The wide base feels wider, like it's stretching more and having trouble pulling back out. Kate can't quite choke back a noise as she feels it get impossibly huge inside her. Vlad's hips keep moving, tugging and shifting but not getting it back out.

"Knotted on your first try. I knew you'd be a natural." Chad pats her head. "You're such a good slut."

Kate wants to scream at him but everything is too much. She's so _full_.

"It won't go down for a few minutes. He's trying very hard to breed you." He slides a hand to touch low on her abdomen where it would swell with a baby. "I'm close to making that possible. There's some amazing research. You'd be amazed what Hydra, AIM, even StarkTech get into."

Kate can feel the vague sense of liquid inside her. The dog is coming inside her and Kate hates how badly she wants to rub herself off.

Chad must be able to tell. He reaches between her legs and runs a finger along her vagina where she's stretched around the dog, then runs his slicked finger down to her clit and starts rubbing in tight circles.

Vlad seems to know something is going on and resumes his movements, shifting the huge knot inside her.

Kate does let out a small moan before she catches herself.

"Such a good slut. You'd let every dog in this place fuck you good. You'd spread your legs and beg for it. You want to get fucked like an animal and filled with cum. You probably want to make enough noise so everyone in here comes watch you get fucked like a slut."

It feels so good. Kate feels her body tensing, her vagina spasms tight around the knot and it's the best thing she's ever felt.

Chad's finger keeps going in those relentless tight circles on her clit. "Such a good bitch."

Her hands clench into fists and she comes. She swallows down the small, mewling noises her body tried to force out of her. She feels boneless, lost, _owned_.

Vlad moves back and pulls at his stuck penis. Kate shoves her hand over her mouth as she moans. But he feels much smaller now and the second tug does the trick. He slides out of her, releasing liquid down her legs and all over the floor.

"Gorgeous," Chad says from behind her. "I took pictures, in case you were too distracted to notice. You're very photogenic.

Shame and post-orgasmic lethargy has Kate unable to move, to react.

Chad pulls her underwear back up to cover her, not that it's doing much good since it got soaked. He flips her skirt back over and pats her ass fondly.

"I'll pay for both of us and head out. Vlad would be happy to get close to you again. If you're a very good girl, Vlad and I could take you at once. Or I could train Lucky to properly own you.” He runs a finger along the collar, detaching his leash. “Wear this and other dogs I've trained in the city will find you and know what to do.”

Kate closes her eyes tries to figure out if she's humiliated or angry or horny or what as she hears him walk away. The sounds of the cafe keep going, placid as ever. Nobody noticed a thing.

She struggles to her feet, feeling more liquid soak her underwear and run down her leg—fuck, dogs cum a lot. There's a small, innocuous puddle on the floor as the only sign something unmentionable happened here.

She reaches unsteady fingers to unclasp the collar around her throat.

The tag says "Property of Chad" and a phone number. Kate wants to hurl it across the room, she wants to set it on fire, she wants—

Kate puts it in her pocket, loathing herself, and leaves the cafe.


End file.
